Everything's New
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and twenty-four: Mike and Brittany have been dating a few weeks, and now they all know.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

_Doing a Mike/Brittany showcase, every other day for the next two weeks. **[7 of 7]**_  
_This whole series was inspired by a mix created by a very awesome and always kickass friend. Today's story was inspired by "All 'Cause of You"_

* * *

**"Everything's New"  
Mike/Brittany**

She always cheered, as was required of her as a cheerleader. She waved her pom poms, hopped about, spread the cheer to her team… and that was that. There was never anything special…

But lately she was that much more invested in the games, or at the very least in one of the players. Her cheers could cut through the unison, which would result either in the other Cheerios staring at her, or their starting to cheer louder as well, to restore the unity.

The cheering came out of the progress in her relationship with Mike. One date had become two, then four, weeks had passed… The longer it had been, the tighter they became, and soon had led to Brittany turning to him and asking the question.

"So are we like… a couple?" The way she'd said it, with that look on her face… He laughed, told her they were. She smiled, looking at him. "Okay."

They hadn't really told anyone until then, but they didn't have to... These things had a way of getting out… especially in her cheers. Her being on the sidelines during the basketball games worked out for the both of them.

She gave him this new energy, and he swore he'd never played that well before. She was his second wind, every time he heard her voice carry out. He'd turn back to look at her, and she'd have that smile going… It was all he needed. He'd make runs past her now and then, and one quick look just said everything.

If they ever won, he knew she could hardly contain herself. Now that they'd gone and called themselves as official and 'outed' their relationship though… The bell rang out just an instant after the ball had swished through the basket, and the crowd erupted. Mike had been caught up in the guys' celebration, but he pried himself from it to look across the gym. The Cheerios were celebrating as well, but much like the guys, one of them had parted from the pack, and she was staring back at him with a massive grin, standing on hardly stationary feet. He breathed out, and he ran. She took off as well, meeting halfway for an embrace worthy of the best of the romantic comedies. There was hugging, there was twirling, and there was kissing… If anyone was in the dark before, they knew now.

Now that it was good and out there, it spread to all aspects of their lives. It was hard not to find them perpetually side by side, hand in hand… She was happy, and that made it worth it to him. They were still who they used to be… they still got together now and then, just for dance.

In this case, it was still for Glee Club, in a personal victory. They were told they would be paired up, and Brittany had reached for Mike's arm. Will had spotted it, and reminded them that their partners would be picked at random. Brittany reluctantly let go of Mike's arm.

The hat had come out and one by one the teams had been made. Rachel had been paired with Kurt, Mercedes with Artie, Tina with Puck, Santana with Finn. It came down to Quinn, Brittany, Mike, and Matt. They all looked to each other, as Quinn got up to pick her partner. Brittany was almost holding her breath. Quinn picked out the card and opened it. She smiled and called out…

"Matt." Brittany looked back to Mike, holding her hand out. He high fived with a laugh, as he looked back to Mr. Schuester, who was 'conceding' that fate had spoken. As he did, he saw Quinn quickly dump her card back in the hat and fish out the other one. She saw Mike had seen her, as he mouthed a discreet 'thank you.' She gave him a nod before moving to sit with Matt.

So now there they were, back in the Glee room to practice. It was all about team work, and they had it in spades. It was left to finding a song. Once they had it, the rest would be easy. He sat back, watching as she paced and, with both hands plastered on her head, pondered their song. He could see her lips moving, seeming to be saying 'I don't know' over and over.

"Okay…" he spoke up, getting her to stop and face him. "Since we… defied fate," he preferred to let her believe it, "How about we make it about… us?" She frowned, confused. "I know we said it wasn't for Glee Club, but… maybe it should be… for all of us." She smiled.

"You mean…" she launched into Mike's parking lot routine, much to his amusement. "Right?" He nodded. She came to sit at his side.

"Yeah," he confirmed once more. "We can blow them away." She mimed a bomb with her hands, giving a smirk. He chuckled and pulled her closer, his arm over her shoulders. It was moments like this that gave her the extra cheer in her… She'd never had this, and she loved it.

THE END


End file.
